Something About Us
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: As the world lost its' peace through a terrible war, our heroes Misty, Brock, and Ash has been separated for six years. As they decided to have a reunion, they came across a Soldier and a family that lost someone precious. Even after the war, evil still lures and a mysterious hood figure appears in their aid. Interested?
1. Prologue

**Well, I am a fan of Pok'emon yet it seems that the storyline is getting too predictable. I decided to make up my own story and I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

**Prologue: Six Years Ago**

"Come on Blair…" A teenage girl said. She had short brown hair and yellow eyes. She was running up a hill with a small pink Riolu following behind her. "We have to stop this dumb war. There must be some answers up here." She made it to the top until she paused. "Wow…" There was the three Legendary Dogs: Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. She quietly hid behind a huge rock while Riolu jumped on her head. "Look Blair…The legendary dogs… We should ask them for help." They were around a crystal. "I wonder what they're doing anyway."

"The crystal must be hidden." Entei said. "You know that many humans are after it."

"But where would we hide it." Raikou asked. "The mind of mankind continues to grow and so is their curiosity. Also, it seems that the humans are in a war. It will be difficult to hide it."

"I agree…" Suicune said. "We shouldn't be careless. If the humans find it, their evil plot will be a reality."

"What a beautiful crystal." The girl said. "I wonder what kind of crystal is it." She pulled put her camera and leaned closer until Blair fell off her head. She tumbled in front of them. "Blair…"

"Who goes there?" Entei said, turning his gaze towards the little creature. "A Riolu…"

"Please don't hurt her…" The girl said, racing in front of her friend. "She didn't do anything."

"A human…" Raikou growled. "She is probably after the crystal."

"No I am not… I came to seek for help. This war is getting out of hand and the Reap Society will take over everything." The girl explained. "Please, we have nothing to do with that crystal." Blair jumped on her master's shoulder.

"Don't be deceives by a human." Entei said.

"BUT I AM TELLING THE TRUTH…" The girl yelled.

"She speaks the truth…" Suicune said, walking towards her. _She is doing this for someone special._ "She knows nothing about the crystal."

"BUT I DO…" A loud voice yelled. They all turned their gaze to the voice and found an aircraft. There was a man in pitch black with an evil grin on his face. "We finally found it."

"Oh now, it is the Reap Society…" The girl said.

"There are after the Crystal." Entei said.

"Little girl, I am entrusting you with this crystal." Suicune said, giving her the crystal. "Don't let them get it."

"But I can't. I am not strong enough." She said.

"If you have faith in yourself little girl, you will be strong." Suicune said. "I need you to be strong." She nodded her head with determination. "We will hold them off for you to escape. NOW GO…" She raced away with the crystal. _Be careful little girl… _She swiftly raced downhill with the crystal. Suicune raced towards the aircraft and fire cannon towards it.

"That girl has the crystal…" The Leader said, throwing a two Pok'eball. A Mightyena and a Houndhour appeared. "Get the girl."

"We must give the girl some time to escape with the crystal." Suicune said, blasting some cannons towards them but there was a lot of Pok'emon to stop.

"Why we have to trust that girl?" Raikou said.

"We have no choice." Suicune said. _She is our only hope… I know that she will do well._

"They're counting on us Blair. I don't want to let them down." The girl said, racing down the hill. Then a Mightyena appeared even the Houndhour. "Riolu, use headbutt…" The little Riolu charged towards them however they jumped away. "COME ON…" She said racing away from them with her friend following behind her. "We need to lose them…"Mightyena did a shadow ball towards them but it missed. It went straight towards the hillside. Rocks started falling towards them and the ground started shaking. The little Riolu tripped to the ground. "BlAIR…" The little girl raced towards her friend and grabbed her. "Are you okay?" Then a huge boulder was about to fall on top of them. All she did was shielded her friend. _I am sorry I failed Richard… _


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter One: The Reunion (Present Day)**

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sunlight shimmer through the ocean, making it glimmers like sapphire. As Brock and Misty waited for the ferry, they are also waiting for their friend. "The ferry is here. Where is Ash? I am so happy that we are having this reunion together. It has been so long that we have seen each other." Misty said. She wasn't that teenage tomboy anymore. She had long orange hair and her eyes were beyond beautiful. She was the same old girl inside but outside, she look beautiful than her older sisters. "During the war, I was assisting the injured at the hospital, worrying about you two. I was so afraid that you two will be hurt or killed."

"Misty, don't worry. I was taking care of the injured Pok'emon at a Breeding Center. It gave me so experience of being a Pok'emon Breeder. However, I am glad that it is over. Also, we didn't lose to the Reap Society." Brock said, letting out a small grin. He looked the same except that his hair kind of grew spikier and be was muscular. "All Pok'emon Rangers and Masters made up a military force to stop them and won. So we finally can enjoy some peace."

"I wonder what Ash did during the war." Misty said, staring at the sea. _Oh Ash, where are you? You have no idea how much I miss you. Please be here… _"I hope he is okay."

"Well, we are going to have fun now. Since we are all together, I decided to celebrate at Sonar Valley. It is a very nice place and there is a festival." Brock explained. "All three of us will have a good time."

"You are going to the Twilight Festival as well." A voice said, they turned and found a man with long spiky black hair. "It is a festival to celebrate the bond between Pok'emon and Humans."

"Oh…Who are you sir?" Misty said, staring at him.

"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Allen Phoenix." The man said, smiling. "I live in Sonar Valley."

"The Allen Phoenix, you're the greatest Pok'emon Breeder in the whole world." Brock said, shaking his hand. "I am your greatest fan Mr. Phoenix. My name is Brock."

"And my name is Misty." Misty said.

"It is good to meet a fan." Allen said, smiling at him.

"DADDY…" a voice said, they turned and found a little boy with black spiky hair. "There you are. I was looking everywhere for you."

"I was looking for you as well. You shouldn't be wondering off like that." Allen said, letting out a sigh. _He is so adventurous… _He turned to Brock and Misty. "Son, this is Brock and Misty. They are attending the Twilight Festival."

"Hello, my name is Mathias. It is nice to meet you." The little boy replied.

"Hello to you too…" Misty said, smiling at him. _He reminds me of Ash when we first met, always so eager to go on an Adventure. _

"You two must be Pok'emon trainers. I am nine now but in three more days, I will be a Pok'emon Trainer and then a Pok'emon Master." Mathias said with confident in his eyes.

"I can't wait to see that day." Brock said. "Well, the ferry is about to leave and there is no sign of Ash anywhere."

"I hope he makes it." Misty said.

"Don't worry mom, I will be okay…" Ash said, scratching his head. He was taller and muscular now. His raven hair was spikier as ever and still covered with his cap. "I have Pikachu and my other friends to protect me right Pikachu."

"Pikachu… ((Right))" Pikachu said, smiling at him.

"Alright, have fun on your reunion. I am happy that Brock and Misty kept in touch with you." She said, smiling at him.

"I know, I will finally see them again." Ash said. _It has been six years that the war spread to my home. I was only fifteen at the time. _"Hey mom, will you be find by yourself?"

"Of course, I have Mr. Mine to protect me." She replied. "I know that you feel worried that someone might hurt me like last time but don't worry about me. Go and have fun."

"I love you mom and I don't want you to get hurt." Ash replied. "The war finished two years ago and I still feel uneasy about it."

"Sweetie, just have fun." His mom said. "Goodbye baby and take care."

"Mom, I am not a baby anymore…" Ash said.

"I know…" She replied, giggling. "But you will always be my little baby."

"Well, bye mom…the ferry is here…" Ash said. "I promise that I will come to visit soon."

"Okay bye Ash…" She said, hanging up.

"Well, let's go Pikachu…" Ash said, racing towards the docks. "I hope I am not late." _I can't wait to see them all. It has been so long. Six years of separation, I can't believe how fast time flies. _He made it to the docks. "I made it…"

"Ash…" A voice said. He turned and found Misty.

"Misty, is that you?" Ash said, staring at her. _She looks so beautiful… _She raced towards him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you too."

"I can't believe you are here." She replied. Then Pikachu cuddled her. "I missed you too Pikachu. You are still adorable as ever." Brock walked towards them.

"Brock, you look good." Ash said.

"Same goes to you Ash. You have grown so much. I hardly recognize you." Brock said, patting his head. "I can't call you a kid now."

"No you can't." Ash said. "It is good to see you all again."

"Ash, this is Allen Phoenix." Brock said, pointing at Noah. "He is a famous Pok'emon Breeder."

"Nice to meet you sir…My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said, offering his hand.

"It is nice to meet you too." Allen said, grabbing his hand and shook it firmly. Then the ferry's whistle blew loudly. "Well, the ferry is ready to leave." They walked onto the ferry. "Can you guys watch over my son? I have to do something."

"Sure thing sir…" Ash said.

"We will all watch over him." Misty said.

"Thank you. I won't be long." Allen said, walking away from them.

"Hey…My name is Mathias …" Mathias said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ash…" Ash said, smiling at him. "And this is Pikachu…"

"Pika… ((Hello))" Pikachu greeted.

"Can I pat him please?" Mathias asked.

"Sure…" Ash said. Mathias smoothed Pikachu's cheek and she sigh with awe. "He really likes it."

"He is so cool…" Mathias said. _He is so adorable. _The ferry was on its way. "He is just like my sister's Pikachu."

"I am going to walk around." Brock said. "I will be back soon."

"Okay then…" Misty said. "I wonder where he is going. He's probably going to find a pretty girl like always." She turned to Ash and stare at him playing with Mathias. _He is still the same old rascal… I can't believe he grew up to be so cute. _Then she let out a blush. _Please control yourself, he still thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. But why does that thought hurts?_ Then he found his palm on her cheeks. She blushed even more.

"Are you okay Misty? You are red. Do you have a fever?" Ash asked, staring into her eyes. _I knew that she is beautiful from the beginning. _

"No, I am fine…" She stuttered, looking down at her feet. He moved his hand away and let out a smile. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, nothing special…" Ash replied. "I went back home and it was clawing with Reap Society soldiers. They were forcing everyone to give up their Pok'emon, food, and supplies."

"How awful… How is your mother?" She asked.

"She is okay but she was forced to cook for them. She was close to getting rape but I saved her. I saved everyone." Ash replied. "We took over and stole all their supplies and use it against them. Somehow, they were using a device to control Pok'emon but we found a way to destroy it and set all the Pok'emon free."

"Ash, I am so sorry that you did it alone. I wish I was there." Misty said, grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry, I was fine. I learn a lot about being strong." Ash said. "Well, I wonder where Brock is."

"He is probably somewhere with a beautiful lady." Misty said. "I will go look for him. You stay here with Mathias."

"Sure…" Ash said, walking her leave. _Misty, you grew up to be a one heck of a woman. _

_Things change so fast and well… I am still single. Man, I am so pathetic. _He walked around the ferry. _But I don't mind at all, I know that a girl will come my way. _Brock walked around the ferry until he heard yelling.

"WAIT…" A voice screamed. He turned and found a girl running towards the ferry.

"A girl…" Brock said, standing on the edge of the ferry. _That was fast… _"HERE…JUMP…I WILL CATCH YOU…" She made it to the end of the docks and leaped towards the ferry. Brock caught her but they fell back. She was on top of him. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you…" She said, staring at him. She was wearing a hood. She stood up and offered her hand. "Here, let me help you…" He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "Thank you again…"

"You're welcome…" Brock said, blushing in front of her. "My name is Brock. What is your name?"

"My name is…"

"BROCK…." Misty yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE…" Brock yelled back, turning his gaze towards Misty. Then when he turned back to the stranger, she disappeared. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Misty asked, walking towards him. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"No… It was nothing…" Brock said. _That was strange. She was right here… _

"That is a cool necklace Mathias." Ash said, staring at his necklace around his neck. It was a silver chained necklace with a yellow gem. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my big sister." He said, holding the pendent. "She told me that she found this gem while mining underground. It took a while for her to make it to a necklace."

"It's very pretty." Ash said. "So where is your sister? I would like to meet her. She sounds so cool."

"She is…"

"HEY KID…" A loud voice bellowed. They turned and found two men. "You are going to pay of what you did to me."

"You deserve it." Mathias said, sticking out his tongue.

"YOU LITTLE…"

"Leave him alone…" Ash said, standing in front of Mathias. "You two are a bunch of pathetic wimps, picking on children. How low can you get?"

"Then let us settle this in a Pok'emon Battle." The man said, pulling out his Pok'eball. "Or you are chicken to even battle me."

"You are going to regret calling me that." Ash said, pulling out his Pok'eball. "You are going to end up crying like a baby when I am done with you."

"But it is so unfair. It is two against one." Mathias snapped.

"How about I help you out?" A man said, walking towards them. He had spiky silver hair and a smirk on his face. He was wearing army cargo pants with a black tank top. "The kid is right, it is an unfair match."

"Richard, you are hear." Mathias said, smiling.

"Yeah kid, why are you always getting into trouble?" He replied, letting out a sigh. "Alright, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Richard Knight…"

"Ash Ketchum…" He replied.

"Enough talk, you guys can do that later after I kick your asses. I choose you Rhyhorn…" the first man said, throwing Pok'eball in the air then a gray Rhyhorn appeared.

"Let go Golem…" The second boy said; throwing Pok'eball in the air then a Rock Pok'emon appeared.

"Bulbasaur…I choose you…" Ash said. A grass Pok'emon appeared. "Let's show them how it's done."

"Rico, you're up…" Richard said, throwing a Pok'eball in the air and a Lucario appeared in front of them. "We will take on the Golem…"

"Alright…Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf…" Ash demanded, pointing at the Rhyhorn. _This will be a piece of cake… _

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur said; shooting razor leaves towards it.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Blast…" The first guy said. Giant rocks raced towards them.

"Bulbasaur…LOOK OUT…" Ash yelled.

"Golem, Roll out…." The second guys said. The Golem swiftly rolled towards Lucario. "You are finished."

"Rico, stand your ground." The stranger said.

"What…" The Second guy said, staring at the Lucario. _He is just letting his Pok'emon stand there…this is going to be so easy…_ "Keep rolling Golem…" The minute that Golem reached the Lucario, Golem stopped rolling. "What happened?"

"Good work Rico…" Richard said, letting out a small grin. Lucario stopped the rolling rock Pok'emon with just one hand. "Rico, Dynamic Punch…" Lucario punched Golem so hard that he was KO. It rolled back to his master. "Flawless as always Rico…"

"GOLEM…." The second guy yelled.

"BULBASAUR….SOLAR BEAM…" Ash yelled. The grass Pok'emon blasted Rhyhorn then he collapse to the floor. "We did it…"

"THAT KID IS GOING TO GET IT…" The first guy yelled, throwing several Pok'eballs toward them.

"Pikachu…You're up…" Ash said.

"Pika ((Alright))…" Pikachu said, jumping in front of them.

"Jolta…Help them out…" Richard said. A Pikachu jumped beside Pikachu. This Pikachu had violet eyes. "Thunderbolt…"

"You too Pikachu…" Ash said. The two Pikachu electrified all their foes. "Good job Pikachu…."

"Pika pi ((Thanks))…" Pikachu said.

"Jolta, you were great…" Richard said, petting his Pikachu. "And you too Rico…"

"Ash… Richard, you guys were amazing." Mathias said, smiling at them. He then patted Pikachu. "Even you Pikachu…"

"You're Lucario was amazing…" Ash said, gazing at the stranger. "He is very strong."

"Thanks, you are not bad yourself." Richard replied.

"JOLTA! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mathias cheered, hugging the violet eyes Pikachu tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I forgot to mention that Jolta was with me in my travels." Richard said, smiling.

"I can't believe you are coming back home Richard, it has been so long." Mathias said, smiling.

"Yeah, it has been so long." Richard said. "Sorry for not keeping in touch with you. I know how much Jolta means to you." Then Allen walked towards them.

"Mathias, are you okay?" Allen said, cupping his son face. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Ash and Richard had a Pok'emon battle together and it was amazing." Mathias praised. "You should have seen it even Jolta was amazing."

"Richard, you are back. Are you coming back home?" Allen asked. "Everyone is worried sick about you."

"I am just staying there for a bit. I am not staying at Sonar Valley." Richard said. "But thanks for your concern." He turned to Mathias. "I actually came for Mathias. I heard he is turning ten so I came here to give him this." He gave him a Pok'eball. "I know that it is a bit early but I know that your sister will love you to have Jolta as your partner."

"So you mean that Jolta is staying with me. Thank you so much Richard." Mathias said, hugging him. "I will take care of her."

"I know you will…" Richard said. Then he caught a woman in a hood, staring at them. "HEY…" She was stunned that she fled. He raced towards her and when he dashed through the corner. She was gone.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone I know." He replied. He walked away but the mysterious girl was up on the roof, staring at him as he walked towards the others. _She was smiling… like… it can't be… _


	3. Chapter 2: A Soldier without a Heart

**Chapter Two: A Soldier without a heart**

Everyone settled in their rooms and Ash and Richard shared a room together. They will be at Sonar Valley tomorrow morning. Everyone was sleeping except for Richard. He was standing by the ridge, staring at the moon. "I am coming home just like I promised." He said, letting out a small smile. _I can't believe it has been so long that I haven't come home… I remember how eager I was to see you. You were always be there to greet me no matter what type of weather it is, you will be there waiting for me. _

_"I am sorry that I have to leave, I have to be a Pok'emon Master." I said. I was eleven at the time, so determined and impatience of what the world has store for me. _

_"I wish I can come with you but I have to stay here until I graduate from the Academy. I am almost graduating soon so promise me that you will come back for my graduation." She said, smiling at me. She was beyond beautiful. She had short brown hair and her eyes. I can stare at it for hours. Then Rico climbed on my shoulder. He was a Riolu at the time. "Rico, please take care of him for me." _

_"Ruff…" Rico replied. Then her pink Riolu appeared on her shoulder. _

_"Blair, take care of Ashalita for me. She is very important to me." I said. Blair replied with a bark. Then the ferry's whistle blew loudly so everyone can hear. "I guess it is time for me to go." She was leaking tears but I wiped them away and smiled. "I promise I will come back for you. Also, I promise to get you a souvenir. Don't worry Ashalita, I will be back. Please don't cry, keep smiling for me until I return." _

_"Remember, you promised…" _

_"I did…" I said, slowly letting go off her hand and walking away. I got into the ferry and waved to her. "BYE ASHALITA! I WILL BE BACK!"_

_"BYE RICHARD!"  
Those days, I wish I can go back and relive every moment with her. Going home was something I was looking forward to because she was always there but now, I have nothing to return to. _

"Hey Richard, are you okay?" Ash said, walking towards him.

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep." He replied.

"I heard from Allen that you were a soldier during the war." Ash said. "No wonder your Pok'emons was incredible."

"Well, I am a Pok'emon Master… I retire a few days ago."

"WHAT! BUT YOU ARE SO YOUNG!" Ash screamed. _I can't believe I am standing next to a Pok'emon Master. _

"Yeah, I retired young because I don't see the point anymore." Richard said. "It was a waste of time."

"How is being a Master a waste of time?" Ash snapped. "I will kill to have that position."

"You will have it one day. You have potential." Richard said. "So go for it, no one is stopping you." He then started to walk away from him. _He reminds me of me when I was crazy and naïve. _

"But why did you retire?" Ash snapped. He paused as he heard that question. "Why did you give that all up?"

"My heart died so there is really no point on living anymore for me." He replied, continuing on walking to their room. "Goodnight Ash, see you tomorrow…"

"Goodnight…" Ash replied, watching him leave. _What did he mean by his heart died? He must have lost a lot during the war._

They made it to Sonar Valley. They walked out from the ferry and saw how beautiful it was. The valley was covered with lush green meadows and colorful flowers. The people were cheerful and so was the Pok'emon. "This is Sonar Valley…"

"It is beautiful…" Misty said, staring with awe. _This place is like a paradise. Why haven't I heard about this place? _"There are flowers everywhere."

"The Pok'emon here seems very happy." Brock added.

"In this place, we treat Pok'emon as equals. Every Pok'emon trainer treats their Pok'emon like family, a trusted ally. Pok'emon here lives in peace and harmony with mankind." Allen explained. "Anyway, do you have a place to stay?"

"No…" Ash answered. "We just came for the festival."

"Daddy, can they stay with us?" Mathias asked. "Please…"

"Sure, Trina will like to have fans as guest." Allen replied. "Please come with us."

"Thank you…" Brock said. Then Allen turned to Richard.

"Also, you will join us Richard. I know that Trina will love to see you again." Allen said. Richard just let out a smile.

"I guess there is no arguing in this." Richard said. "Alright then, I will come with you guys."

"That is the spirit." Allen said. They walked in a dirt path and spotted a large house up on the hill.

"It is so beautiful here." Misty said. "There are flowers everywhere. I have never seen so many flowers before. It is unbelievable."

"It is all because of the Pok'emon." Allen said. "Their mystical powers created this land. Also it's because of the Crystal of Life."

"Crystal of Life..." Ash said, looking dumbfounded.

"It is an old legend that Legendary Pok'emon across the globe contained their powers in a crystal. Its power purifies the earth's surface." Allen said. "Also, many people believe that it can create life and make a human immortal."

"Wow…" Misty said. "Is it real?"

"No one knows…" Allen explained. "But it is said that the Legendary Dogs: Suicune, Raiko, and Entei protects it from evil."

"It is just an old legend in our valley." Richard said. "A story to tell kids around the campfire, it is not really."

"Yeah but sounds cool." Ash said. "If it were real, it must be very powerful." They made it to the house.

"Trina, we are back…"

"Darling, you're back." A feminine voice said, walking out of the house. It was a woman with brown hair that is pinned up to a long ponytail and dazzling yellow eyes. She walked towards Mathias and hugged him tight. "I missed you…"

"Mom, I only went out for a few days." Mathias said, being crushed by his mother. "Please, can you not do this in front of them?"

"Honey, we are going to have guest living in our home." Allen said. "They are Pok'emon Trainers."

"Oh…hello, my name is Trina Phoenix." She said, smiling at them. "I am Allen's wife."

"Hello, my name is Ash."

"And I am Misty."

"My name is Brock."

"It is good to meet you all." Felicia said. Then she caught a glimpse of Richard. "Richard, is that really you?"

"Yes ma'am. It has been a long time. I am sorry for not visiting." Richard said. She raced to him and hugged him tightly. "Ma'am…"

"You silly boy, you should have come earlier. You are like a son to me. After all, you were raised in this household. My you have grown…" Trina replied.

"Sorry and I will promise to visit more often." He replied.

"You all look hungry. Do you guys want a little snack before the Twilight Festival?" Trina said.

"YEAH!" Mathias cheered. They all walked in and into the living room. They all sat down.

"So how was your day?" Trina said, walking in the kitchen. "Did you all have a good time?"

"Well, your son got into a fight early." Allen answered. "But Ash and Richard bailed him out of it."

"WHAT?" Felicia yelled, walking in with bowls of ice cream. She placed a bowl to everyone. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Well, they insulted big sister." Mathias said, gritting his teeth. "I can't let them mock her and get away from it so I shot them with my marbles."

"Mathias …" Trina said. "You are not supposes to hit people with your slingshot. It is too dangerous. What happened if you shot someone eyes?"

"Sorry mom but they insulted sister…" Mathias said, looking at his fingers.

"Where is she?" Ash asked. "Is she here?" There was silence in the room. Allen, Trina, Mathias even Richard turned pale as they heard his questions. "Sorry, is there something wrong?"

"She is dead. Our daughter was missing for six years." Allen said, breaking off the silence. "And we couldn't find her."

"Here is a picture of her…." Trina said, showing them a picture of a teenage girl with short brown hair with a pink Riolu on her shoulder. "Her name is Ashalita."

"She is very pretty." Misty said.

"Well, this is the only picture we have of her." Allen said. "She is the same age a Richard."

"What happened to her?" Brock asked.

"It was the beginning of the war, I was enlisted and she was an Archeologist. She said that there was an ancient relic at the peak of Mount Fogbound that will help end the war but I didn't believe her. It was nothing more than a dead end I said but she was persistence as always. She never gave up even when there is no hope." Richard explained. "So she set off on your expedition while I prepared myself for the war. She never returned after that. Days turn weeks and weeks turn to months, she was missing."

"We contact every police station but there was no luck of finding her." Trina said, crying in front of them. "I am sorry…"

"We didn't give up finding her for years until a man brought us her bag pack." Allen said, hugging his wife. "She was dead."

"I am sorry for your lost." Ash said.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD…" Mathias yelled. "SHE IS STILL ALIVE…"

"Calm down Mathias…" Richard said. _I know how you feel, I love her after all. _

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GAVE UP ON HER!" Mathias screamed. "SHE IS STILL ALIVE OUT THERE!" He raced up stairs to his room.

"I am sorry about my son." Allen said. "He is too attached to his sister."

"Ashalita was everything to him. Ever since he was little, she will always tell stories of her Pok'emon adventures with Richard." Felicia said. "She wanted Mathias to be the best Pok'emon Trainer."

"She sounds like a very good sister." Misty said.

"She is a very good sister." Allen said. "And a good daughter… I just wished that she was still with us." Then Richard stood up from his seat.

"I am sorry for I need some fresh air." He said, walking out the door.

"I shouldn't have brought her up." Ash said, feeling guilty.

"No, it is fine. It is just Richard took Ashalita's disappearance pretty bad." Trina said. "You see, he was an orphan. His parents died of a shipwreck and he floated to our shores. If it wasn't for Ashalita, he wouldn't be alive." _I remember like it was yesterday, she was only six at the time._

_"Ashalita, be careful when you get to the beach okay. I don't want to hear you try to swim to the mainland." I scolded. _

_"Okay mommy…" She said, racing away from me. "I will be back." She raced to the shores. "What should I do today?" She made footprints in the sand. "I know, I will make a trail so someone can find me." She walked through the sand slowly, making sure that her feet went deeper in the sand. Then suddenly, she found a boy. He was lying on the sand. "Hello…" She checked his pulse. "He is not breathing." She pumped his chest with her hands. "Well, I hope I am doing it right." She pumped and pumped but there was nothing. She then gave him air through the mouth. He then coughed out sea water. "Hello, are you okay?" _

_"Yes… who are you? Are you an angel?" He asked. "Am I dead?" _

_"No silly, you are not dead and I am no angel." She replied, giggling. "My name is Ashalita but people call me little bunny because of my ears." She touched her ears. "Also you are in Sonar Valley." _

_"You know, you make a pretty angel." He said, giving her a smile. "My name is Richard." She helped him up and took him to my house. Richard became a member of the family but his eyes were set on my little girl. They were so cute together. _

"Wow that is a very cute story." Misty said. "There were really that close."

"Yes, both had different dreams in life. Richard wanted to be a Pok'emon Master while Ashalita wanted to be an Archeologist. But they always find a way to be together." Allen said. "She will focus on her schooling while he is on his adventures. And when he comes home, she will be at the harbor early in the morning."

"It must be hard for him to come home without her waiting." Brock said.

"Yeah, it is one of the reasons why he avoided coming home." Trina said. "It is not the same since Ashalita is gone." Richard was leaning by the door, listening in to everything. "Richard served as a soldier in the world but came back heartless."

_That is what he meant that his heart died… _

A few hours passed and our fellow heroes prepared themselves for the Festival. Ash walked upstairs and found Mathias sitting by the window with a framed photo. "Mathias, can I come in?"

"Sure…" Mathias said. Ash walked in and sat beside him. As he sat down beside him, Mathias eyes were still locked on the photo.

"Is that your sister?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, the only picture I have with her." Mathias said, smoothing the glass. "I was just two years old when she got her first Pok'emon."

"Mathias, you shouldn't beat yourself up." Ash said.

"She is alive. I can feel it. She is out there somewhere." Mathias said. "She is not dead."

"I believe you." Ash replied, giving him a smile. Mathias turned his gaze to him with a surprised look on his face.

"Do you think she is still alive?" Mathias asked.

"Of course I believe. She is in here…" Ash said, pointing to his heart. "She is very much alive if your love for her is still alive." He turned the picture. "The more you love her the more she will come back to you."

"Then I will never stop loving her." Mathias said.

"That is good to hear." Ash said. "Let's go get ready for the Festival. Your mother wants you to get cleaned up."

"Okay, I have to get ready before my mom scolds me like crazy." Mathias said, walking towards the bathroom. "Hey Ash…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you." Mathias said. "I know that we are strangers but thank you for cheering me up."

"You are welcome Mathias." Ash said, smiling at him. Mathias walked in the bathroom and got ready. _The war took a lot from this family. I wish there was something I can do but at the same time, there is nothing I can do._


	4. Chapter 3: Strange in the Night

**Chapter Three: Stranger in the Night **

A few minutes later, the Twilight Festival was about to begin. Glimmering lights, delicious food, and fun games from every corner. It was indeed a party. Mathias was wearing an orange robe. He walked to Ash and Brock room. "Are you guys ready?" Mathias asked. "We don't have all night."

"Don't get all worked up. We are ready." Ash said. He was wearing a blue robe with purple trimming. "I can't wait to try the food."

"Maybe I might get a beautiful girl." Brock said. He was wearing a green robe with yellow trimming. _I might even meet that mystery girl I bumped into the ferry. _

"Ash…Brock…Are you guys ready?" Misty said, walking in their room. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. "I don't want to miss anything."

"Wow Misty you look great." Ash said, staring at her. _She looks incredible. It is hard to believe that this is Misty. _

"Thank you Ash…" Misty said, hiding her blush. _Why am I blushing? It is just a compliment. He always says cute things when he needs to._ Then she blushed even more. _Calm down, don't make it worse. _"Well, can we go now?"

"Sure, everyone is ready here. I wonder where Richard is. I haven't seen him for a while." Ash said, walking towards her. Then Richard entered the room with a red robe with black trimming. "Richard…"

"What taking you guys so long?" Richard asked. _Grieving will get me nowhere… I know that Ashalita will want me to have fun and smile. I am doing this for you Ashalita._ "Come on everyone, we have a festival to go to."

"Alright then…" Ash said.

"Mathias, you can escort me." Misty said, offering her hand to him. "After all, you are the cutest one here."

"Okay…" Mathias said, blushing as he grabbed her hand. "So you are my date."

"Hey, that is not fair." Ash said.

"Sorry, she said I am the cutest one here." Mathias said, sticking out his tongue. Ash gritted his teeth as he watched them walk away.

"Don't worry, you will get her back." Richard said.

"I hope so. The last thing I need is a rival." Ash said. Then Pikachu jumped on his head. "Come on Pikachu, let's go have some fun."

"Pika pi ((Alright))." Pikachu replied.

"You all look wonderful." Trina said, smiling at them.

"I have a show tonight so make sure you have time to watch." Allen said.

"Okay…" Ash said.

"We will never miss it for the world." Brock added.

"Okay, have fun kids." Allen said.

"Please be careful." Trina added.

"We will." They all said.

Meanwhile…

"James, this is the most fun I had in years." Jessie said, walking beside him. She was wearing a red kimono. "Free food and free entry."

"This is what I call a party don't you agree Meow." James said, hugging Jessie. He was wearing a violet robe.

"A free party…" Meow said, eating a chocolate apple. "This is the best vacation we ever had."

"Test your throwing skills. If you hit a bottle, you win a prize." A man said. Then he caught Ash with Misty. "Hey young man, care to try your luck. If he hit a bottle, you pick whatever prize you see here."

"That is a cute Starmie doll." Misty said, staring at it with awe. "I will play for it."

"No, I will play for it." Ash said, paying the man. "So what are the objectives?"

"You just need to hit a bottle with the picture of a Pok'emon. If you hit the Starmie bottle, you get the Starmie plushy. You only get three tries." The man said. "Good luck son…" Ash grabbed one ball and aim towards the Starmie bottle. He then tossed it and it was a hit. "Wow, you have talent son. You deserve the Starmie plushy."

"Thank you so much." Ash said. The man grabbed it and gave it to him. He then turned to Misty. "Here you go Misty. This is for you."

"Thank you Ash. You know I can get it by myself." Misty said, hugging the plushy. "But thank you again. It is so adorable."

"You're welcome…" Ash said, offering his hand to her. "Do you want to be my date tonight?" Misty blushed when he heard his request.

"Ash, I will love that." Misty said, grabbing his hand and walking with him. _Did he really ask me to be his date? I can't believe it. I can't believe that Ash Ketchum asked me to be his date. _They walked to a mask shop and he bought a white fox mask. He wore it which made her giggle. "You look so ridiculous."

"Come on, I was aiming for cute." He said. Then they found Brock talking to a woman. She was smiling as he talked. "Who is that?"

"I don't know but I think Brock finally got a girl." Misty said. Then Mathias raced towards them.

"I was looking for you guys everywhere. My dad's show is about to start." Mathias said, pulling them towards the show. "Come on, you guys are going to miss it."

"We are coming." Ash said. _This night is getting better and better. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to the Phoenix's Pok'emon Show." Allen announced. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves." He walked in the box and then six Bellblossoms appeared and did a petal dance. Everyone was amazed.

"That is so cool." Brock said. "So your father is a magician."

"No, but he is pretty good at magic. My father is just a Pok'emon Breeder. He raises a lot of Pok'emon and teaches them so few tricks for the show." Mathias said. "He wanted to reveal his success and also the Pok'emon talents." The whole show was about Pok'emon revealing their talents to humans. Everyone was amazed. After of a few minutes of amazement, all the Pok'emon took a bow.

"Thank you all for watching." Allen said. "We never have a better audience." Then all of the sudden the Pok'emon was being sucked in. "WHAT…"

"PIKACHU…" Ash yelled. He was trying to grab his friend but his was sucked in. _What is going on here? _

"Prepare for trouble…" Jessie said, standing on a huge machine that looks like a giant vacuum.

"And make it double…" James said, standing beside her.

"It's Team Rocket…" Misty said. _I thought they quit after the war. I think things never change._

"What are they doing here?" Ash said. "Give me back Pikachu…"

"With all of these Pok'emon we will get a raise." Jessie said. "The boss will like us for sure…"

"So we can't give it back…" Meowth said. Then all of the sudden there was a Pikachu right in front of them. "Look…Another Pikachu…"

"Jolta, thunderbolt…" Mathias said. The lighting attacked them but nothing happened. "What is going on here?"

"Sorry kid, our machine is made out of rubber." Jessie pointed out. "Better luck next time."

"The boss will like that." James said. "Meow, get him…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, feast your eyes on our last performances." A feminine voice said, they all looked at the rooftop and found the hooded girl again. "Enjoy our big finale…"

"That girl…" Brock said. "That is the girl I caught at the ferry." She threw a Pok'eball and a pink Lucario appeared.

"So please stick around as we continue on our finale." The girl said. _It is made out of rubber…smart…_ "As you can see that the Pikachu can't penetrate this machine with her electric attacks. Blair please be a dear and lift our friends up." The fighting Pok'emon lifted up the machine.

"Wow…" Everyone said.

"A Lucario with psychic moves…" Allen said, staring at the little Pok'emon. "That is impossible."

_A pink Lucario, can it be… It has to be… _Richard said, staring at the hood girl. _It has to be her… _

"Meowth, Do something…" Jessie said.

"I can't…She is lifting us up." Meow said. Then all the Pok'emon was freed from there machine. "THE POK'EMON…" Then Blair dropped the machine to the ground.

"That Lucario is going to get it." James said.

"Meow, run her over…" Jessie said.

"With Pleasure…" James said. They were about to run over Blair however something was stopping them. They looked behind and found a small Treecko. "What the…"

"Treecko…Treecko… ((Oh no you don't))" The Treecko said.

"Witness the strength of my Treeko." The girl said. "Yuri, send them away." The Treecko lifted the machine up and tossed it in the air.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTED OFF AGAIN…" They said. Everyone cheered. The girl jumped down the roof.

"Thank you for watching the show." The girl said, bowing. "I wish you a pleasant night."

"Thank you so much." Allen said, walking towards her. "Your Pok'emon was absolutely extraordinary."

"Thank you sir…" She said, making sure to not reveal her face.

"Thank you for saving Pikachu." Ash said. "You were incredible."

"Don't mention it." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Richard asked. _It has to be her. She is the only one with a pink Lucario. It has to be her. _"What is your name?" Then all of the sudden ten Mightyena appeared. "What is going on?"

"Yuri returns…" She said, watching her Pok'emon went in the Pok'eball. _I can't believe they found me. _"I have to go…" The vicious dogs chased after her. She raced away. "BLAIR!" Her Lucario raced beside her.

"Wait…" Mathias said. _Her voice… It is so familiar like I heard it from somewhere. _The pack of dogs chased her into the forest. "We have to go help her."

"Let's go…" Richard said, running towards the forest._ This might be it. This might be her. _

"Come on Misty…" Ash said, following behind him. They dashed in the forest and found her surrounded. They hid behind trees just to see what is going on. "There she is?" Then two strangers appeared. One of them was a man with blue hair in a black suit while the other one was a woman with pink hair in a nice lace dress. "Who are they?"

"I see you two are getting old Baron… Reina…" The hooded girl said. "Should you two be retiring right now?"

"Shut it girl or I will cut your lips off." The woman snapped. "You are lucky that our master wants you alive."

"Calm down Reina. You might get wrinkles." She replied.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Reina screamed.

"Stop it, you two are so annoying." The man said, letting out a sigh "You were difficult to catch my dear. Six years of tracking you down."

"You are wasting your time. Go and have a date." She replied, pulling out a whistle. "You are not going to get anything from me."

"You always have to go the hard way." Baron said. "Mightyena, attack her…" Then suddenly a Lucario attacked one of the Mightyena. "What the…"

"You shouldn't pick on a woman like that." Richard said, walking towards them. "You should back away from her before things get messy Baron."

"WOW, HE IS SO CUTE!" Reina said with awe. "CAN I KEEP HIM BARON?"

"I want to kill him." Baron said, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe you are still alive Richard. I thought you will die at the battlefield like your darling fiancé." Richard gripped his fist. "She is such a fool, thinking that she will stop the war. But in reality, the war is not over. You may have won but there is a bigger storm heading this way." Then all of the suddenly, a marble hit his head.

"You big meaner…" Mathias said, sticking out his tongue. "Don't you dare talk about my sister that way?"

"You are going to get it kid." Baron said. Two of the Mightyena raced towards him but an Onix stop one it from it tracks while Jolta electrified the other one.

"You shouldn't pick on little kids." Brock said.

"Jolta, you saved me." Mathias said, hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"Bulbasaur, I choose you…" Ash said, throwing his Pok'eball.

"STARMIE…I NEED YOU…" Misty yelled, throwing her Pok'eball. Two Mightyena attacked Onix and the poor giant rock Pok'emon swiftly collapsed.

"ONIX…" Brock yelled. Even Misty's water Pok'emon was no match. "What is going on here?" He stared at the Mightyena and spotted their collars. "It must be those collars."

"You have a sharp eye." Reina said.

"Those collars boost our Pok'emon strength ten times over." Baron said.

"Making them even stronger…" Reina said. Mightyena defeated Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Jolta. Rico was still trying to protect the hooded girl.

"What are we going to do?" Mathias said. Then Reina threw a smoke bomb towards them. They started coughing and collapsing to the ground. "I can't breathe…"

"I can't move…" Ash said. _At this rate, we can't help her. _Richard walked over to the hooded girl and pulled her into his embrace.

"I will protect you." Richard said.

"No, let me protect you." The girl said, blowing the whistle once more. Then all of the sudden a black Arcanine appeared. "Shadow…" Arcanine swooped down and saved the girl from the gas. "Shadow, get rid of the smoke for me." The Arcanine took a deep breath and blew away the smoke. Reina and Baron were coming after her but Arcanine and her Lucario took care of the Mightyena and them. "Blair, get them out of there…" The Pok'emon quickly grabbed everyone and dashed away.

"WE LOST HER…" Reina said. "I HATE IT WHEN THIS HAPPENS! SHE IS ALWAYS GETTING AWAY!" Reina grew a tantrum. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"Calm down Reina…" Baron said. "The next time we meet, we will get her for sure."


	5. Chapter 4: A Heart with a Mission

**Chapter Four: A heart with a Mission **

The next morning, Ash woke up and found himself somewhere unfamiliar to him. There were green plants and colorful flowers everywhere. _Where am I? _He pulled himself up. _Wait, we were in battle last night. Where is everyone? _He then found Brock and Misty beside him. Mathias and Richard were sleeping as well. _Phew, everyone is okay. No one is hurt. _He walked towards Misty. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. _She is so cute when she is sleeping. _He touched her shoulder and rocked her gently. "Misty, wake up."

"Ash…" Misty said, stretching and letting out a yawn. She stood up and found herself in a strange place. "Ash, where are we?" _Don't tell me that this is a dream. _

"I don't know." Ash said, walking towards Brock. "Brock, wake up…" He was still sleeping.

"Come on Mina, you are making me blush." He said in his sleep.

_I see that he is having a nice dream. And who is Mina? _Ash thought, staring at him.

"Where is Mathias?" Misty asked.

"Right here…" Mathias said, lying on his bed. "Where are we? It looks like a giant tree." He then walked to Richard. "Richard, wake up." He woke up.

"Mathias, are you okay?" Richard asked, cupping his face. "Do you have any injures?"

"No I am fine." Mathias said, smiling. "Don't worry about me."

"BROCK…WAKE UP ALREADY…" Misty yelled. Brock fell off his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you have to do that Misty? I had a nice dream." Brock complained, letting out a yawn. "Where are we?"

"You are in my home." The girl said, walking towards them.

"Where are Pikachu and Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"And my Starmie…" Misty said, looking worry.

"Is Onix okay?" Brock asked.

"Is Jolta alright?" Mathias said. "I hope she is alright."

"Even Rico is not by my side, where is he?" Richard said.

"Don't worry, your Pok'emons are fine." The girl said. "They were hurt very bad so I healed them. They are recovering swiftly."

"Thank you so much." Ash said.

"Now we are even." The girl said. "So pack your things and go… Your Pok'emon is waiting for you outside."

"WHAT?" Misty said.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT US AFTER ALL WE DONE FOR YOU?" Ash yelled.

"Well, I didn't ask for your assistances." She replied. "You merely assist me."

"How can you be so heartless?" Misty said.

"Well, I am not staying here with answers." Richard said, crossing his arms. "I don't care if you use your Pok'emon to force me out, I am not leaving."

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK…" Mathias snapped, walking towards her. "YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL…"

"You…" She interrupted, kneeling down at him. She grabbed his necklace. _It can't be…. _"Where did you get this?"

"My sister gave it to me on my 2nd birthday. People assume that she is dead but I believe she is still alive. My sister is the best Pok'emon Trainer in the world. She can't be defeated that easily." Mathias said, moving her hand away. She was shaking. Her hands were shaking and she didn't say a word. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Mathias..." She said, smoothing his cheek. "Is it really you?"

"How do you know my name lady?" Mathias said. She took off her hood and it was a girl with long brown hair with unusual eyes. She had one yellow eye and one green eye yet they glimmer like gems. "You…"

"It's me…Ashalita…your big sister…" She said, giving him a smile. "You have grown to be a handsome boy. You probably don't remember me because of my different colored eyes." She covered her green eye with her hand.

"Ashalita…" Mathias said, crying. _This must be a dream… _He hugged her tightly in his arms. "I knew you weren't dead. I miss you so much."_She is real… She is alive._

"Me too…." Ashalita said, hugging him tight. "I missed you so much Mathias."

"Ashalita…" Richard said. _She is alive… she is really alive…_ Richard fell on his knees, holding back tears. "I can't believe you are right in front of me." He hugged them both. "Ashalita, I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I am so sorry for leaving you all." She replied, hugging back and crying.

"Dad and Mom will be happy that you are still alive." Mathias said. "They will be so happy to see you when we go home."

"Mathias…" he said, pulling him back. "I can't come back home."

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

"You disappeared for five years." Richard said. "You made everyone worry sick about you. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I really want to come back but I have a mission." Ashalita said, standing up. They stood up as well, listening to her.

"A mission…" Misty said. "What mission?"

"Six years ago, I went to Mount Fogbound to search for an ancient relic, however, I found the Three Legendary Dogs guarding a crystal." She explained.

"The Crystal of Life…" Mathias said. Ashalita nodded with agreement. "So you really found it. That is amazing sis."

"The Crystal of Life…" Ash said. "I thought it was an old legend."

"It is a myth." Richard added.

"That what I thought so too. I would never think that the Ancient Relic will be the Crystal of life." She explained. "However, the Reap Society somehow followed me and tried to steal the crystal. Suicune gave me the crystal and told me to protect it. I ran with it but then I was ambushed by their Pok'emon. I fought my way out but it was no use. So I ran with all my might. Then a huge boulder was about to crush onto me until the crystal started glowing. It then teleported me to this place and fused with me. I realize that I am the Crystal of Life. That is why I can't come home. I have to stay hidden." She gave everyone a sad look. "I can't let Baron and Reina capture me."

"BUT YOU HAVE TO COME HOME. DO YOU CARE ABOUT MOM AND DAD?" Mathias snapped, moving away from her. "THEY NEED YOU…I NEED YOU…"

"Mathias, I was no choice." Ashalita said, grabbing his shoulders. "I will give anything to come back home but I have a mission to finish. If the Reap Societyfinds out my true identity, they will target Mom, Dad, and you. They will even try to get Richard. I don't want anything bad happen to you all."

"Why are they after the crystal?" Misty asked.

"The Crystal of Life is actually an egg." She explained. "Since I am the crystal, they will unlock a powerful Pok'emon. So they can use it and take over the world. However, they need the three dogs to release it. They are the keys for unlocking the seals. "

"You shouldn't be the one with this responsibility. I shouldn't have stayed while you left to your expedition. I should have come with you." Richard said, cupping her face. "I am not making the same mistake again. I am going to help you out."

"If you don't come home than I am staying here." Mathias snapped.

"You can't stay here." She said. "I need you to watch over Mom and Dad." She touched his face. "That is the reason why you were with them in the first place. I know that you will grow up to be a strong boy and I need a boy like that to protect Mom and Dad. It's hard to keep my identity. If the Reap Society finds out about me, Mom and Dad will be in danger."

"I am not leaving…" Mathias snapped. "I am staying here with you."

"You have too."

"The Reap Society might be looking for us after our performance last night." Richard said. _I need to persuade her to let us stay… I need to be with her… _"If we leave they will link Mathias to your parents. It is best to stay here."

"You have a point." She said. _I can't let them leave…I shouldn't have left this island… However, it is good to see them again. _She let out a blush. _Especially him… I miss him so much…_"Alright, you all will stay here but you guys can't visit the outside world without my permission… Understand…"

"Yes ma'am…" Mathias said.

"I guess I can't see my mom anymore." Ash said, looking gloomy.

"Don't worry Ash, I will be with you." Misty said, smiling at him. "We both can't see our families even Brock."

"Thanks Misty…" Ash said, smiling back. Ashalita stared at them with dismay.

"How about you all can write to your families… I would send my Flygon to give it to your families." Ashalita suggested. _I really don't want you all to live the life I have now. _

"You will really do that." Brock said.

"Yeah…" Ashalita said. "It is the least I can do."

"We would like that Ashalita." Misty replied.

"ASHALITA…" A voice yelled. Her pink Lucario raced towards her. "We have a problem."

"Who is talking?" Ash asked.

"Me…" The voice said.

"Where are you?" Misty asked.

"I am right in front of you." The voice said; they turned to the Lucario. "Hello…" Lucario didn't even move her lips.

"Telepathy…" Brock said, looking astound. "Amazing… the Lucario is talking…"

"This is Blair…" Ashalita introduced. "She is my partner."

"Hello…" Blair said.

"Blair…" Mathias said, walking towards her. "I remember you…You were very small…" Blairmoved towards him and sniffed him. "It's me Mathias …"

"Baby Mathias …" Blair said, smiling. "BABY MATHIAS …" She hugged him. "It is good to see you."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Mathias said. Then a Glacean, Treecko, Arcanine entered the room. "Wow…"

"These are my friends..." Ashalita introduced.

"Hero, Yuri, Shadow…It is good to see you all again…" Mathias said, walking towards them. The Pok'emon greeted the boy.

"Well, I am late. Blair, please give our new friends a grand tour." Ashalita said, walking away. "Please don't get into trouble."

"Okay Ashalita…" Blair said, watching her leave. "Come on you guys…" They walked out the room and found a Pok'emon paradise. "Welcome to Peace Island."

"It is beautiful." Misty said, staring at every direction. "It's like a dream." There was Pok'emons everywhere. _I never thought there was a place like this. It is so incredible. It reminds me of Sonar Valley._

"Ashalita helps the Pok'emon here by medically treating and training them." Blair explained. "We search for Pok'emon that need our help and bring them here."

"You guys are pretty amazing." Brock said. Then his Onix approached him with a smile. Also Bulbasaur and Starmie were on its head. "Onix, you are okay."

"Bulbasaur, I missed you buddy." Ash said. Bulbasaur raced towards him and licked his face.

"Bulba… ((I miss you too.))"

"Starmie, how are you my sweetie?" Misty said, hugging her Pok'emon tight. Then Rico walked towards Richard.

"I see that you are still alive my old friend." Richard said. He then found Blair. _My old friend, we finally got a second chance. _

"Hello Rico, it has been awhile." Blair said, smiling. Rico just froze in front of him. "Rico?" He walked towards her and pulled her into his embrace. "Oh Rico, I miss you too."

"I can't wait to official be a Pok'emon Trainer." Mathias said. "Jolta and I will be the best in the world."

"Pika Pi ((Hell Yeah))" Jolta agreed.

"Then I will be your first challenger." Ash said. "I am not going to go easy on you."

"I won't hold back too. I am going to be a Pok'emon Master just like Richard." Mathias said. "You are going to have a hard time trying to deal with me." Ash and he gave each other intense glares. "Who knows? I might take Misty along."

"Now you gone too far pal." Ash said, gritting his teeth.

"Come on, I am cuter than you." Mathias replied.

"Come on you two that is enough." Brock said.

"Leave them be, they are fighting over the present of a lovely lady." Richard said, grabbing Misty's hand and kissing it lightly. "Good Luck picking them…"

"RICHARD YOU ARE DEAD!" Ash screamed.

_I guess Ash found his match… _Misty thought, letting out a small smile. _Oh Ash, I love you… I will always love you… _They were lead into many amazing places for hours and then something caught their eye. "Hey that's a pretty cool flower."

"It's a Healing Flower…" Blair said. "It can heal any injured."

"Cool…" Ash said.

"So that is what happened." A voice said. They followed the voice and found Ashalita in a bikini. She was near a Wailord. "I have to check your injury." She jumped in the water and swam into the bottom. _There it is…That is a huge cut… _She started healing him. _Why will a bunch of trainers attack a Wailord? _She then caught a glimpse of a blinking light. She swam towards it and found a device. _A tracking device…This poor creature must have bumped into the Reap Society grunts. _She swam out to the surface and blew a whistle. Then Shadow appeared. "Shadow, take this thing far away from here."

"Ruff… ((Okay Ashalita))" Shadow barked. He flew away with the device.

"WOW…" Mathias said. "I never seen a flying Arcanine before…"

"I will explain later." Ashalita said, smiling at them. "Anyway, Wailord how do you feel?" He replied cheerfully. "You are very welcome."

"You can understand them." Brook asked. _She is so hot in the bikini…I am in heaven…_

"Well, if you were raised by a Master Pok'emon Breeder plus a successful Pok'emon Researcher it is very easy to understand them." Ashalita said. "Also, I can actually know what they are saying…"

"So you can talk to them." Richard asked.

"Yeah, it all started when I was fuse with the crystal." Ashalita said, smiling. "I attained a lot of freaky powers." She then turned to her brother. "Mathias, is it your tenth birthday next week?"

"Yes, I can't believe you still remember." Mathias said.

"It is hard to forget." Ashalita said. "I wish I was there for all the birthday parties I missed. I really missed out a lot in my life. Anyway, your Pok'emon should take a breather. They shouldn't be kept in your Pok'eballs for so long. "

"Come on everybody…" Ash said, throwing all his Pok'eballs in the air. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charzard, and Snorlax appeared. "You guys deserve some fun."

"Time for a swim…" Misty said, throwing her Pok'eballs. Starmine, Staryu, Horsea, and a Poliwhirl appeared.

"Guys, come out and join the gang." Brock said, also throwing his Pok'eballs. Geodude, Mudkip, and a Crobat.

"I guess we are going to have a party." Richard said. A Blaziken, Emperior, and a Salmandar appeared.

"Wow, you all have cool Pok'emon." Mathias said, staring at them with all. As they gathered around, Richard stood beside Ashalita.

"Are you mad?" She said, watching her new friends enjoying themselves including her little brother. He just walked away from her, not saying a word. _I am sorry my love… _She continued on watching her new guests and also holding back tears. _When will this mission be over? _


	6. Chapter 5: Bedtime Story

**Chapter Five: Bedtime Story**

The night consumed the day and every Pok'emon was getting ready to drift to sleep with sweet dreams. "Mathias, it is time for bed." Ashalita said.

"Come on, I want to stay up all night." Mathias complained, sitting at the picnic table. They finished their dinner. "Please, can I stay up?"

"Even with me, you still have a curfew until you become a Pok'emon Trainer." She replied. _He is such a child… _

"Sis can you tell us a bedtime story?" Mathias asked, giving her a cute face. "I kind a miss your stories…" She stared at him for a moment. "Please…I will go to bed after I promise." She then gave him a smile.

"Alright, I think I have something for you." Nova said, sitting between him and Brock. "After this, it is off to bed. Deal..."

"Deal…" Mathias replied.

"I would like to hear that one." Ash said, smiling at her.

"It sounds very interesting." Misty added. Richard was sitting at the opposite side, leaning against a tree. He was so distance towards Ashalita and didn't talk to her the whole day.

"Where would I begin? Ah yes…" Ashalita said. "Once upon a time, there were two best friends. They have been together has long has they can remember." _It was like it was only yesterday_

_"This is it. We will finally be Pok'emon Trainers Ashalita…" Richard said, walking with excitement. "I can't wait to pick an awesome Pok'emon in the Forest."_

_"Remember Richard, we can only pick one." I said, walking beside him. We just turned ten together. Since Richard lost his memory from the shipwreck, I decided to share my Birthday with him. We were so close. "I can't wait to go on a Pok'emon Adventure with you." I was fiddling with my fingers. I was so nervous. "I am kind of scared Richard, what happens if I am not a good enough trainer?" _

_"Come on Ashalita, you are the best. Don't say that…" Richard said, offering his hand to me. I blushed as he smiled. "We will do this together little bunny." _

_"Okay…" I said, grabbing his hand. _

"So these two friends, did they get a Pok'emon?" Mathias asked.

"Well, they both did." She replied, turning to Richard. He was listening in and looking at her. She let out a smile. "They did it together."

_In the Valley, it was tradition to walk into the forest at the age of ten and find your first Pok'emon partner. However, the Pok'emon picks you not the other way around. We walked and walked and bumped into interesting Pok'emon but there was no luck. _

_"I can' believe that we still don't have our Pok'emon yet." Richard said, letting out a sigh._

_"Don't worry Richard, we will find our first friend." I replied. "We just need to keep moving forward." _

_"You are right, I am not going to give up." He replied. But he saw me struggling as I was following him. "Ashalita, are you okay?" _

_"Yes, I am fine." I said, losing my balance. I fell towards him and brought both of us to the ground. "I am so sorry Richard. Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah, I am fine…" He said, blushing. Our faces were inches apart and all we did was stared at each other. "We should take a break." He stood up and carried me. "I hear rushing water, there is probably a river up ahead." _

_"RICHARD, I CAN WALK!" I screamed. _

_"Don't worry, I won't drop you." He replied. "You do trust me." _

_"Yes…" I said, gripping on him. We made it to the river but something caught out interest. _

"What caught your attention?" Brock asked.

"Tell us… The story is getting so good." Misty pleaded.

"Calm down, I am telling the story as fast as I can." She replied.

_There were two Riolu, one of them was pink and the other was the normal color. The pink Riolu was in the river, holding on to a rock while the other one tried to reach to it. "Richard, we have to do something." I said. I couldn't see the little Riolu struggle so I jumped off Richard's embrace and stepped on the stone. _

_"ASHALITA! BE CAREFUL!" Richard screamed. _

_"Don't worry, I got you…" I said, reaching out to the Riolu. "Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help you." The pink Riolu reached out for my hand but then I lost my footing, causing myself to fall in. _

_"ASHALITA!" Richard screamed, following me. He grabbed some vines and continued on following me along with the other Riolu. I swam to the Pink Riolu and pulled her into my embrace. _

_"Don't worry, I got you…" I said. _

_"Hey little guy, I have an idea but I need your help." Richard said, pulling out his slingshot. Riolu nodded his head with approval. Richard grabbed the Riolu while Riolu had the vines in the mouth. "We only have one shot…" Richard took careful aim and let him fly. Riolu got hold of us and wrapped the vine around us. Richard started to pull us to safety. As we got the surface, Richard hugged me so tight. "Ashalita, please don't do that again. You scared me." _

_"I am so sorry, I just wanted to save this Riolu." I replied. The two Riolu were happy and circled around us. _

_"I think they are our partners…" Richard said. The blue Riolu walked towards him and offered his hand to him. "My name is Richard Knight and you remind me so much of a superhero. His name was Rico, so I am calling you Rico. Are you okay with it?" _

_"Ruff ((Yes))" Rico replied. Richard shook his hand. _

_"We are going to be the best team ever."_

_"I think you are mine partner well if you want." I replied, fiddling my fingers. "My name is Ashalita but people call me Ash or Lita… either one…" She then was hugged by the little Pok'emon. "You are so cute, I think Blair suits you." _

_"Ruff Ruff… ((I like it..))" Blair replied. _

_"Come on Ashalita, let's go home." Richard said, taking off his jacket. "You must be freezing." Ashalita grabbed Blair and covered her up too. _

_"Thank you so much…" I replied. He grabbed my hand and I let out a blush. _

_"Ashalita, I was wondering. If we achieve our dreams, will you marry me?" He asked, blushing. "You are very important to me and I can't see my life without you." _

_"I love you too Richard…" I said, kissing him on the cheek. I was happy. On that day forward, we walked out that forest not only as Pok'emon Trainers but as lovers. _

"And that is the end of the story." She said, finding her little brother sleeping on her lap. She looked around and found everyone sleeping as well except for Richard.

"That is a very interesting story." He said. "So did these two best friends ever get married?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." She said. Blair used her psychic powers to carry everyone to their beds including Mathias.

"I will leave you two to talk." Blair said, leaving them alone.

"Richard, why won't you talk to me?" Ashalita said, staring at him. He was still staring at the ocean. "Is it because I disappeared for six years?" She walked towards him. "I am sorry but I didn't want this to happen." She grabbed his hand. "You know very well that I can't handle you mad at me."

"Why?" He said, turning to her. "Why did you accept such ridiculous mission? You choose this life over your family, over me. I spent half my life looking for you. You have no idea how much pain I have been through, knowing that you are not waiting for me at Sonar Valley."

"So you expect me to wait for you while you on your wild adventures." She snapped. "I didn't ask for this. I will give anything to come back home. But if I do, you all will be in danger and I will never forgive myself. I gave up my life for all of you so at least I can get from you is respect."

"Sorry, I didn't ask for you to save me." Richard snapped. "It is my job to protect you, to save you."

"I am not going to be a weakling like before." She replied. "I am tired of being a hindrance to you."

"So you think hiding yourself for six years is making you not a burden." He snapped. "You gave us a stab to a heart, thinking that you were dead. Mathias took it bad, crying himself to sleep. Kids insult you in front of him and all he does he defend you and get into trouble. You are not making anything better, all you are doing is giving everyone pain while the world is at peace."

"At least you are all alive." She said, walking away. She hid her tears from him but she grabbed her hand.

"Oh no, you are not leaving me, we are not done yet." He snapped. Then he found a diamond ring on her finger. "You still…"

"I never took it off. It was the only thing I have of you." She said, leaking tears in front of him. "I didn't want to live like this. I wanted to come back home and be with you and my family." Richard cupped her face. "I kept on running away and I came to Sonar Valley because I wanted to see you all again. It has been so long."

"Shhh… You know that I hate to see you cry. Tears don't suit you my little bunny." He said, wiping her tears away. _She was looking for me… _"I love you so much and I am sorry for screaming at you. I just missed you so much." He hugged her and smoothed her head. "I was lost without you Ashalita."

"I love you too Richard." She replied. _I finally got to hear him say that to me again… I am so happy… _She then fainted in front of him.

"Ashalita, are you okay?" He said, holding her tightly. He checked her pulse and let out a sigh. "She is still breathing. You scared me bunny…"

"Do not worry, she is just exhausted." Blair said, standing at a distance. "She controls this place. It is a moving island and she uses the crystal's power to shield it from the Reap Society."

"I wonder why no one can find her." Richard said, carrying her bridal style. She cuddled in his embrace and let out a small smile.

"Please don't hate her Richard, we both wanted to come back home." Blair said.

"You don't need to defend her Blair, I understand why she did it." Richard said, walking towards her. "So your powers, how did you…"

"During the time that the crystal fused with Ashalita, it sparked out spiritual aura and vaccinated within me. It took some time to control my new abilities. I have psychic abilities and sometimes I get glimpses from the future." Blair explained._But I get them randomly and it is hard for me to control._ "But I was not the only one with the special abilities; the crystal also empowered the others."

"So that is how Shadow can fly and Yuri has super strength?" Richard said, entering the house while Blair followed. "So does Ashalita have powers?"

"Yes, but it is uncertain. So far all she can do is moving this island." Blair answered. "She only stops herself there."

"Why is that?" He asked, entering her room. He placed her on the bed.

"I asked the same question and her answer is always the same, not using this power keeps her human." Blair said. "She fears that the more she uses this power, she will turn to a Pok'emon."

"Is it possible?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." Blair said. "Suicune warned her that if she uses her new powers, she will slowly become a Pok'emon."

"I see…" He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I guess it is my turn to save her."

Reina and Baron walked through the halls of their headquarters. "I can't believe that we lost her again. The boss is not going to like it." Reina said, gripping her fist. "I will like to get my hand on that Hood Girl. We have been chasing after her like forever and she always finds a way to slip away from us."

"Like I said before, we need not worry." Baron said.

"Why is that?" Reina said.

"Well, I know who she is." Baron said, letting out a smile. Then they entered a room and found a man sitting on his throne. He had spiky long black hair and beaming red eyes. They bowed in front of him. "We areback Lord Death."

"I see that you don't have that girl with you. So you failed." He replied, giving him a smirk. "You two are useless."

"Milord, we have lost her now but I have a way that she will come to up on her own free will." Baron replied.

"I see, so what is this way you speak of?" Lord Death replied.

"You see, when we encounter her at Sonar Valley our devices was going haywire just like six years ago when we were going after that little girl up at Mount Fogbound." Baron said.

"So, she is obviously carrying the crystal round with her." Reina snapped.

"No, there was nothing on her. Then I realize that she is the crystal." Baron said.

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. THAT STUPID GIRL CAN'T BE THE CRYSTAL!" Reina screamed. "YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Then Death let out a chuckle. Reina paused and stared at her master.

"So the prophecy came true. A being with purity will glimmer as it was a gem." Lord Death said, smiling. "This is perfect. So Baron, who is this hood girl?"

"She is the daughter of the famous breeder and retired Ranger Allen Phoenix and Professor Trina Phoenix." Baron said.

"It is that same girl we were chasing after in Mount Fogbound." Lord Death said. "How interesting… Baron… Reina… Pay a visit to her parents… I think they deserve a family reunion don't you think."

"Yes master…" They both said


End file.
